utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Paperblossom
Paperblossom is a German YouTube singer known for her clear, strong and variable alto voice that reaches high and low notes alike. Aside from covering a variety of Japanese songs, she is also known for writing German and English lyrics for VOCALOID songs as well as Anime songs. Her most popular cover is a German version of Kalafina's "Magia", the ending song for the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, with about 79K views on YouTube and 91K views on Nico Nico Douga as of September, 2012. Her covers of "Magia" and "Sis puella magica" are also featured on two releases by the Japanese doujin music circle TAMUSIC. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of the online choir Stella Voci # (Released on October 16, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) List of Covered Songs (Dark Woods Circus) -German ver.- (2009.05.08) # "PAPERMOON" -German ver.- (2009.05.19) # "Tameiki no Hashi" (2009.06.01) # "Asu he no Kizuna" -German ver.- (2009.06.21) # "Lucky" feat. Paperblossom and Daimaiju (2009.08.12) # "Song of Moonlight" (2009.09.13) # "Fude Pen, Ball Pen" (Brush, Ball Pen) (K-ON!! insert song) (2009.09.23) # "sprinter" (Kara no Kyoukai ED) (2009.10.15) # "Houseki" (2009.10.18) # "Gravity" (2009.11.18) # "Hotaru no Hikari" -German ver.- (Naruto Shippuuden 5th OP) (2010.01.12) # "Karma" (First entry for ASC 2010) (2010.02.28) # "Kuuki to Hoshi" (2010.04.14) # "Because" (2010.04.22) # "Einsteins Karaoke-Challenge" (2010.04.25) # "Inner Universe" (2010.05.09) # "Sanctuary" (2010.06.20) # "Toki no Kioku" (2010.07.12) # "Jesus" (2010.07.19) # "Einstein's Karaoke Challenge RELOADED" (2010.08.07) # "Michiyuki" (2010.08.13) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED) -German ver.- (2010.08.17) (reupload) # "NO, Thank You!" (K-ON!! ED) (2010.08.26) # "K-ON! and K-ON!! OP and ED Medley" (2010.09.21) # "Pink Monsoon" -German ver.- (2010.10.18) # "Hikari" (2010.10.23) # "Serah's Theme" (2010.11.17) # "Hikari no Senritsu" (So Ra No Wo To OP) -German ver.- (2010.12.03) (reupload) # "Tell me what the rain knows" (2010.12.11) # "Forgotten Sorrow" feat. Paperblossom and StrawbellyCake (2010.12.14) # "Mizu no Madoromi" (Third entry for ASC 2010) (2010.12.19) # "Highschool of the Dead" (2011.01.03) # "Diamond Crevasse" (Macross F ED) -German ver.- (2011.01.29) # "Fragile: Sayonara Tsuki no Haikyou" (2011.02.10) # "noesis" (GACKT song) (2011.02.10) # "Song of the Ancients ~ Devola" (2011.02.12) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) (TV-size) -German ver.- (2011.02.15) # "Corruption Garden" -English ver.- (2011.05.05) # "Sora" (2011.05.15) (reupload) # "Hoshi no Suna" (2011.05.22) # "Sis puella magica!" -Short ver.- (2011.06.08) # "Iteza Gogo Kuji, Don't be late" (At Sagittarius, don't be late) -English ver.- (2011.07.01) # "magnet" -German ver.- feat. Paperblossom and StrawbellyCake (2011.07.11) # "+BE MY SACRIFICE+" (2011.08.17) # "Maikaze" (2011.08.28) # "Fiat Lux ~Hikari Are~" (2011.09.23) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) feat. Paperblossom and ℃iel (2011.10.07) # "secret" (2011.10.13) # "Cras numquam scire" (Dantalian no Shoka OP) (2011.11.08) # "Gold Dream Symphony" (2011.12.11) # "Yuki no hana" (2012.01.10) # "bios delta" (Guilty Crown insert song) (2012.01.27) # "KiLLER LADY" (2012.02.23) # "magenta" (2012.03.19) # "Kiseki no Umi" -German ver.- (Sea of Miracles) (2012.04.03) (reupload) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2012.04.10) # "To the beginning" -German ver.- (2012.04.17) # "Tsuki no Nukumori" (The Warmth of the Moon) (2012.05.21) # "Miracle is Dead" (2012.06.16) # "Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) -Full German orchestra ver.- (2012.08.02) # "Cutey Honey" (Cutey Honey OP) (2012.08.13) # "Leia" -German ver.- (2012.09.03) # "Radical Dreamers ~Nusumenai Houseki~" (Radical Dreamers ~Unstolen Jewel~) (Chrono Cross ED) (2012.10.04) # "Dead END" (Mirai Nikki ED) -TV size ver.- (2012.11.06) # "Kaze no Machi he" (Tsubasa Chronicle insert song) (2012.12.03) # "No Pain, No Game" (BTOOOM! OP) -English ver. (2012.12.22) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Wanna go Out with Someone) -English ver.- (2013.02.03) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.23) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She is working as a voice actor. * Her favorite artist is GACKT, and she greatly admires Kajiura Yuki and Kalafina. * Her favorite Anime characters include Kratos Aurion (Tales of Symphonia), Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji) and Nana Osaki (Nana). * She first started uploading covers on YouTube back in 2007 under the name "Paperyheart", until that channel was deleted in 2009. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * Formspring Category:Translyricists Category:Update NND links